


Isn't it unusual?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Fremione (Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Well, isn't it?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Fremione (Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026157
Kudos: 36





	Isn't it unusual?

Our tale begins in Fred and Hermione Weasley's house. Their only child Rose is away on her very first sleepover at her cousins' house and the house is quiet.

Hermione said, "This is nice, the peace and quiet I mean."

Fred muttered, "Isn't it unusual, though?"

Hermione admitted, "A bit."

Fred frowned. "Our little Rosie pie is growing up so quickly, Mione. I'm scared that if I take my eyes off her for even just one second, she'll be getting married and leaving us forever."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "She's only five!"

Fred sighed. "You know what I meant."

Hermione replied, "I've been thinking the same thing lately, but Freddie, that won't happen any time soon."

Fred put his arm around her and told her, "I know, but time is slipping through our fingers since she was born. I don't want to lose her like you almost lost me."

Hermione asked, "Have you been worrying about that for a while?"

Fred nodded.

Hermione reassured him, "You're not going anywhere and neither am I or Rosie for that matter, Freddie. "

Fred smiled slightly. "This is why we work so well, you're the calm, level headed one and I'm the funny one who hides his worries."

Hermione laughed. "I'm not always calm."

Fred nuzzled her neck and whispered, "You're always calmer and ten times smarter than me, Mione."

Hermione grinned. "We're all alone for one night, but do you know what that means?"

Fred smirked. "Netflix and chill as your dear old Muggle relatives say?"

Hermione snorted. "Where on Earth did you hear that?"

Fred shrugged. "Your cousin Stephanie."

Hermione beamed, "Well, you are right. Let's take this to the bedroom my shining knight in armour."

Fred insisted, "After you, my damsel in distress."


End file.
